narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Summoning Rinnegan: Shai's Six Paths
|image=Six Paths Of Shai.jpg |unnamed jutsu=No |parent jutsu=Six Paths of Pain, Summoning Rinnegan |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Rinnegan, Summoning Technique |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Shai Uchiha |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} Using his Six Paths of Pain technique, Shai summons his own unique paths that help him in battle. Background During his time as the active leader of Kanpeki, Shai worked with Maroi Hyuga after the Fourth Great Shinobi War to find a way to bring back the Akatsuki, in any shape or form. The best they could do was recreate the bodies, but they were useless with them being dead. After obtaining the Rinnegan, Shai learned of the Six Paths of Pain, discovering the paths used by both Nagato and Obito. Wanting to be original, Shai used the bodies of the former Akatsuki members to create his own paths. Managing The DNA and Bodies This was no easy task, for the bodies were already hidden away and scattered after the war ended. Here is a list of how each body was found, or the gentic material was found. Itachi: After the war, Sasuke gave his brother a proper grave, near the graves of other Uchiha members. After discovering Sasuke had left the village to travel around, Kanpeki took this chance to locate the body and take it. They ended up finding it in a grave site near the Uchiha District. Kisame: Returning back to Kumogakure under another allias, Shai met up with his former teacher Killer B, who had taught him Acrobat and had the blade Samehada. Challenging him to a fight near the infamous Sasuke fight, Shai was able use his Magnet Release and remove the blade from him. Leaving the fight, Shai used Maroi's extensive knowledge on DNA to assimilate enough of Kisame to "revive" him. Sasori: Once again, Kanpeki had to fight another shinobi, this time it being Kankuro, who had possession of Sasori at the time. Defeating him in battle, the group took the body, adding it to their collection. Deidara & Hidan: Realizing the two only had gentic material under the protection of Kabuto, the gang used Maroi's ties with him to make him believe they were intrested in giving up Shai's Rinnegan, but as the two conversed, Maroi and Vega were able to find the samples used Kabuto previously and made their escape, leaving Kabuto under a genjutsu by Shai's Sharingan. Konan: The gang traveled to Amegakure, finding the site of Konan and Obito's fight, discovering the corpse peirced by a pipe. They carefully removed it, and took it back to the base. Nagato: They are currently unable to use him, due to his sealing in Itachi's Susanoo. Paths & Abilities Each of the paths were given one Rinnegan eye, and one Sharingan eye. However, each only possess one skill of the Rinnegan, and can only use the Sharingan for tracking and copying. After their reconstruction by Doujinn Ōtsutsuki, the group has been they were able to retain one skill from their previous life. Itachi: Mangekyō Sharingan & Human Path Sasori: Human Puppet & Asura Path Hidan: Immortal Prowess & Naraka Path Kakuzu: Hidden Waterfall Hiden & Preta Path Deidara: Clay Creation & Deva Path Kisame: Chakra Prowess & Animal Path Konan: Paper Techniques & Outer Path Trivia Despite having all the material of the Akatsuki, Shai has yet to unlock the power of Nagato for his own advantages. Despite having split the paths amongst the ninja, Shai is still able to use them himself.